Nove Sorrisos
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Eles ardem como cicatrizes antigas. Para a Chibi Anne


**Nove Sorrisos**

**Yoh diria **_**está tudo bem**_**.**

**Então, ele sorriria, e haveria uma pontada de tristeza no seu sorriso que desapareceria em pouco tempo, deixando-a sem nunca saber se ela de fato estivera lá.**

**Depois, ele se levantaria, hesitando, pensando talvez se deveria beijá-la uma última vez e afinal se decidindo pelo contrário. Sorriria de novo e, se havia qualquer tristeza dentro dele, a esconderia muito bem.**

_**Tomara que você seja feliz**_**.**

**Ela podia ver em sua mente, cada detalhe, cada dobra da roupa. Mas isso, é claro, era apenas em sua mente.**

**Yoh estava morto.**

**X**

"Hao. Sente-se."

O mais velho dos Asakura entrou na sala praticamente sem móveis onde estavam seus avós. Seu passo era leve como sempre fora, mas não havia sorriso em seu rosto, faltava a despreocupação característica. Ele se ajoelhou, solene como jamais eles tinham visto.

"Você já sabe." Afirmou Kino. "Por que não veio ao funeral?"

"Em mil anos, eu já me despedi de gente demais para ir a mais um funeral."

"Mas ele salvou a sua _vida_."

E Hao sorriu. Em sorriso tão puro, tão doce, que naquele momento ele podia ser facilmente tomado pelo irmão mais novo. "E eu já lhe agradeci várias vezes por isso. Eu o agradeceria ainda mil vezes, mas a quem, num funeral? A um caixão? A um corpo morto?"

Kino baixou os olhos, solene, por baixo dos óculos escuros. "Não mostramos o corpo de Yoh. Não _havia_ corpo. Por isso, não havia a menor possibilidade de ressurreição."

"Não havia corpo?" Hao franziu as sobrancelhas.

Yohmei cerrou os punhos sobre os joelhos. Hao imaginou que, quando ele levantasse os olhos, estariam cheios de água, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-los completamente secos. Há um momento em que os mortais param de chorar. "Ele pulou de uma altura gigantesca. O estado do corpo quando nos chamaram para a identificação..."

Hao franziu as sobrancelhas. "O quê?"

Ele _pulou_? Eles achavam que Yoh tinha cometido suicídio? Mas era impossível. O vivaz, atrapalhado, o irmão mais novo alegre e de sorriso fácil. Yoh não tinha _nada_ a ver com morte. Yoh _nunca_ pularia de um prédio.

"Nenhum de nós adivinhou." Kino mantinha a expressão tensa, séria, com uma dor da qual ele não a julgaria capaz. "Nem eu, nem Anna, nem os amigos dele. Ninguém. O que levaria Yoh a esse desespero?"

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que os três permaneceram imóveis, incapazes de pensar em algo para dizer. O bambu no jardim marcava dolorosamente o tempo. Por fim, veio a voz de Hao.

"_Não_ vou dizer que sinto muito. Porque não sinto. Yoh devia ter pedido ajuda. Mas eu dou uma bronca nele na próxima encarnação." Ele sorriu. "O que são quinhentos anos para irmãos?"

Kino suspirou. "É, mas ainda temos problemas para resolver _nessa _encarnação." Ele supôs que ela levantara os olhos, mas era muito difícil dizer com certeza o que se passava por trás dos óculos escuros. "Você é o novo sucessor da família Asakura, Hao."

Ele permaneceu inalterado. É claro que previra isso.

Yohmei tossiu fracamente. "Estamos te dando um voto de confiança, Hao. Só porque Yoh confiava em você."

"Ah, claro." Hao riu, largamente. "Isso nada tem a ver com o fato de eu ser o _único_ que sobrou, não é? Porque Keiko não vai ter mais filhos."

Os olhos de Yohmei ficaram duros como uma pedra de brita, mas, se ele ia falar alguma coisa, foi rapidamente cortado por Kino.

"Pare com o sarcasmo, Hao, esse é um momento solene. Temos outras implicações. A casa vai ficar para você. Não há sentido em instruí-lo na arte do onmyouji, embora, a rigor, isso devesse ser feito. E..."

Hao apertou, imperceptivelmente, as mãos contra a capa branca.

"Anna, agora, é sua."

Ele não pensou em como Anna se sentiria a esse respeito, ou se os Asakura haviam falado com ela, ou como os amigos de Yoh iriam reagir a esse fato, ou se Yoh tinha previsto isso, ou como ele se sentiria a respeito.

Hao Asakura só sorriu, docemente.

**X**

**Ren não diria nada.**

**Ren cruzaria os braços, como sempre, e a encararia com a cara séria. Ele engoliria uma palavra de consolo já a meio caminho da boca, reprimiria um abraço que suas mãos estavam prontas para dar. Não haveria consolos da parte de Ren.**

**E embora isso fosse pouco, era o sinal de solidariedade que ele podia dar: era não cobri-la de palavras de escárnio, não bater nela por trair seu amigo.**

**Ele, também, sabia como era ser uma marionete do destino.**

**X**

Passaram-se alguns dias antes que Hao pudesse chegar à Pousada Funbari. De fato, ele jamais tinha ido lá, e achava que nunca se acostumaria a não ter o conforto de Espírito de Fogo levando-o onde fosse.

Mas acabou conseguindo. Parou na frente da porta de correr e puxou-a instantaneamente. Indecisão não era uma das suas características.

Ele olhou para o lado. E viu Anna.

Ela estava sentada no degrau que separava a casa do jardim, quieta e séria. Mas talvez fosse exagero chamar aquela parte da casa de jardim. Havia uma única árvore no meio de um grande pedaço de grama, falha em alguns pontos, provavelmente os que Yoh treinava diariamente. Ela não estava chorando, nem Hao esperava que estivesse.

Anna pousou friamente seus olhos de meia-noite nele quando o viu entrar sem a menor cerimônia. "Hao."

"Bom dia, Anna." Ele dirigiu-se a ela com passadas largas, um pacote em suas mãos.

"O que você quer?" Ela devolveu, quase sem se mexer. Não estava, entretanto, hostil. Também não havia curiosidade alguma―é claro que ela sabia a resposta.

Hao estendeu o pacote para ela, uma das mãos no bolso. "Yui-no." Respondeu simplesmente. "Desculpe por não ter o jantar, mas nunca suportei essas burocracias."

Ele olhou fixamente para ela e esperou ao menos entrever algo semelhante a uma lágrima. Yui-no era, afinal, o que precedia o tradicional casamento xintoísta. As famílias dos noivos trocavam presentes. Mas os olhos dela continuaram secos e duros, e ela não tremia quando estendeu a mão para pegar o pacote.

"Um obi, imagino," Respondeu, pousando o pacote em seu colo para entrever o que tinha dentro. "Você não tem muita imaginação."

Ele riu largamente. Tão parecido com Yoh. "Mas é claro. Representa a virtude da mulher. É meio apressado, mas temos que nos casar logo."

Anna baixou os olhos, desviando-os em seguida para um horizonte imaginário. "Eu tenho alguma escolha?"

"Claro que tem. Você pode fugir, pode morrer. Ou pode só dizer não."

Anna ficou quieta por algum tempo, em que Hao mudou a peso de uma perna para outra. Por fim, vários minutos depois, seus olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente e ela disse "Obrigada."

Aceitando isso, ele saiu. Passaram-se vários dias, mas, num domingo quente e insosso, chegou um pacote contendo um bonito hakama escuro, como ela preferia.

Hao sorriu, esperançoso.

**X**

**Fausto ficaria apático, talvez com uma ponta de tristeza.**

**Ele lhe diria palavras de consolo com o mínimo de emoção, mas não haveria nenhuma perda capaz de comovê-lo. Eliza se fora―e com ela fora tudo. O coração humano é como uma esponja: enche-se um sentimento até um ponto, e depois disso o mar posso passar por cima dele ser causar efeito algum.**

**E o coração dele estava cheio, saturado, havia anos. Ainda assim, haveria uma tristeza, uma espécie de empatia, e poderia dizer do fundo do coração **_**eu sei como é**_**.**

**E Anna se sentiria culpada por não sentir, nem de longe, o que Fausto sentia. Por não velar Yoh eternamente.**

**Por casar com o irmão dele.**

**X**

Ele abriu a porta da pousada lentamente, mas com seu melhor sorriso, pois sabia que ela ficaria brava. "Cheguei." Arriscou.

Anna fulminou-o com o olhar, um de seus maiores talentos. "Onde você _estava_? Os clientes se acumularam como tábuas. Fausto teve que fazer o trabalho de duas pessoas."

"Oh," Hao respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Pelo seu tom, não estava nem um pouco arrependido. Também não havia uma culpada hesitação quando ele se sentou no sofá da recepção. "e onde estão todos agora?"

"Dormindo." Ela respondeu, trancando a gaveta das chaves. "Onde você estava?"

"Eu nenhum lugar específico." Ele deu de ombros.

"Foi ver o Yoh."

Hao ficou quieto por vários minutos, e ela suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá. "Quer _parar_ com isso? As pessoas _morrem_. Yoh _morreu_."

Silencioso, Hao olhou-a nos olhos. Eles eram pretos como buracos negros, e tinham o mesmo efeito de sugar.

Ela, sem se alterar, continuou a bronca. "Você se arrepende do nosso casamento?"

Hao riu, baixo, e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Ah, não. Disso, não."

"Então pare de ser idiota." Concluiu com altivez. Cruzando os braços, acrescentou. "Quer assistir a reprise do show da Ringo de ontem?"

Hao fez uma careta. "Credo, Anna."

"Então pense em algo melhor pra fazer, imbecil."

Pausa.

"Eu consigo pensar numas coisinhas."

Hao sorriu, malicioso.

**X**

**Horo-Horo teria a reação mais passional a isso tudo.**

**Gritaria, jogaria coisas, se não nela, ao menos nas paredes. Socaria qualquer superfície horizontal: mesas e cadeiras responderiam com uma **_**bam**_**. Suas pernas estariam constantemente dobradas, repletas de energia cinética, enquanto ele não se acalmasse.**

**E então, sim, começaria a chorar. E então, sim, viria a parte ruim.**

**Ele a chamaria de coisas que exasperariam um marinheiro, juntamente com **_**traidora**_**, **_**vadia**_** e **_**mulher do gelo.**_

**E isso ficaria na sua cabeça.**

_**Mulher do gelo.**_

**X**

Já fazia três semanas desde o velório do irmão, as três semanas mais felizes que Hao podia se lembrar em mil anos. Não podia entrar na mente de Anna. Isso era reconfortante de uma forma que só ela podia compreender.

Mas, quando chegou à pousada vazia e a encontrou ajoelhada no chão, sem forças, desejou que pudesse, ao menos daquela vez, descobrir o que se passava na cabeça dela.

Ela parecia triste como ele jamais a vira.

"Anna?" Perguntou, sentado-se no chão ao lado dela. "O que houve?"

"O detetive," Ela respondeu, após uma pausa perturbadora. Anna não era adepta de pausas. "lembra que Kino contratou um detetive para refazer os passos de Yoh, descobrir o que o levou a esse desespero?"

"Claro."

"Bom. Acontece que descobriram coisas bem diferentes."

Hao ficou calado, encarando-a com seus olhos de quem já tinha visto tudo.

"O quarto estava alugado em nome de Yoh, mas a assinatura não bate com a do cartório. Parece que, no dia que o Yoh verdadeiro chegou, o hotel quase não o deixou entrar, pois não constava que quem eles pensavam que era Yoh Asakura, o dono do quarto, tivesse _saído_. Mas, quando ele mostrou sua documentação, concluíram que fora um erro no sistema."

Ela parou novamente, engolindo em seco.

"Há dois pares de pegadas no quarto."

"Então vocês estão pensando que..." Hao recostou-se no braço da uma poltrona próxima, as sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação.

"_Alguém atirou Yoh daquela janela._"

Houve um silêncio longo conforme aquelas palavras eram absorvidas pelas paredes, pelos móveis, pelo ar. Pela mente de Anna. Naquele momento, aquela sentença, aquele fato, parecia estar impregnando tudo, mudando o mundo inteiro, destruindo tudo que era bom e certo.

As palavras seguintes de Hao foram como uma faca cortando manteiga.

"Podemos perguntar pra ele. Trazer uma alma do além não é nada para uma itako."

"Eu já tentei. Ele não quer falar comigo."

Hao sorriu, sem que ela soubesse porquê.

**X**

**Ela jamais disse nada a nenhum deles, é claro. Não deu a notícia. Um dia simplesmente foram convidados para o casamento. Alguns sequer foram, mas a maior parte entendeu o silêncio dela como se não tivessem o direito de se zangarem, pois era Anna quem passava pela maior dor.**

**Da mesma forma misteriosa, chegou a todos a notícia de que Yoh não cometera suicídio, mas de que fora assassinado. Também chegou a notícia de que Anna, a maior discípula de Kino, a mais brilhante itako em anos, de não conseguia falar com ele.**

_**Não consegue, ou não quer?**_

_**Ela tem medo de alguma coisa que ele possa contar?**_

**(Ryu começou a ser vago, evitá-la. Às vezes, quando ela o encontrava pensando profundamente, ele a encarava com olhos de fúria.)**

_**Talvez Yoh não queira falar com ela.**_

_**E Yoh precisa ter motivos muito fortes para guardar rancor de alguém.**_

_**Algo como...**_

**(Às vezes, Anna recebia ligações no meio da noite. Podia ouvir alguém respirando do outro lado da linha antes do barulho característico do telefone ocupado. Como se alguém quisesse lhe dizer algo e mudasse de idéia no meio do caminho.)**

_**... ser atirado de um prédio?**_

**X**

Um dia, Ryu foi embora. Essa foi a prova mais viva de que algo estava irremediavelmente errado. A certeza de Ryu de que estava sob o mesmo teto que a assassina de seu patrão e o ódio por ela eram maiores do que o seu amor pelo _best place_.

_(começava a primavera. não era uma época boa para abandono.)_

E Anna ficou com raiva. Porque quem iria cozinhar para os clientes dali em diante?

Mas Hao ficou surpreso diante do fato de que ela simplesmente não parecia ofendida. Nem quando Fausto também foi embora, levando consigo a presença etérea de Eliza. Nem quando os hóspedes começaram a rarear.

"Está ficando cada vez mais deserto aqui." Ela comentou, numa manhã fria, enrolando-se num xale. Acordavam cedo em dias de semana por mera formalidade, pois sabiam que não haveria cliente algum.

Hao riu. "Mas é _bom_ saber que não precisamos temer assombrações."

"Eu nunca me importei com o fato de haver gente morta aqui. Contanto que tivesse gente viva também."

Ele se aproximou. Beijou-lhe o pescoço de forma reconfortante, a mão pousada suavemente no xale.

"Eu ainda estou aqui. _Nós_ estamos."

"Às vezes eu duvido disso," Ela retrucou, sem retribuir o carinho de forma alguma, mas também sem repeli-lo. "ninguém mais nos dirige a palavra. Não respondem no telefone. E se tivermos morrido, Hao? E se já estivermos mortos há muito tempo e essa for a última brincadeira da Morte, uma última tortura? Deixar os mortos fingirem que vivem."

"É o contrário, minha querida,"

Aquele sorriso novamente, aquele sorriso de quem sabe tudo, de quem viu tudo. Aquele sorriso de quem sente saudades de pessoas mortas há séculos. "É uma brincadeira da irmã mais velha dela. Uma brincadeira da Vida. Ela fez todos desejarem ardentemente que estejamos mortos."

Aquele sorriso que presenciou guerras, leu epitáfios, matou pessoas.

Aquele sorriso.

**X**

**Um dia ela tinha certeza de que eles apareceriam na porta dela. Todos eles.**

**Todas as pessoas cuja vida Yoh tinha mudado. Ren, Horo-Horo, Ryu, Chocolove, todos eles na linha de frente. Em seguida, viriam Sati, Iron Maiden Jeanne, o que sobrara dos X-Laws. Por último, pessoas que ela pensara que nunca mais reveria, como Lilirara, Pino, Zria, Redseb. Em seus sonhos, ela os via subindo colina acima, durante a noite. A pousada era distante o suficiente para que ninguém ouvisse confusão ou gritos, não importa o quão altos fossem.**

**Eles vinham com tochas, com seus meios oraculares. Ódio em seus olhos.**

**Ela e Hao lutavam, lado a lado. O final do sonho era variável.**

**Um possível desfecho era eles serem derrotados. Hao morria pelas mãos de Jeanne, auxiliada por Sati, Lyserg, Marco e os últimos X-Laws. Todos que sonharam com este momento por anos.**

**Enquanto isso, ela era impiedosamente atacada por aqueles que outrora a tratavam com tanto respeito. Os dois morriam no jardim, o sangue empapando a grama, selando a extinção dos Asakura.**

**Mas havia um final pior. Havia o final em que eles venciam.**

**E os corpos de todos aqueles que já significaram alguma coisa para ela ficavam ali, inertes, dezenas deles aos seus pés.**

**X**

"Hao?"

Ele acordou.

Estava tudo completamente escuro, e ainda assim ele se localizou imediatamente: estava deitado em seu futon. Anna estava ao seu lado. Silenciosa, mas viva.

"O que?" Ele perguntou, ainda apenas semi acordado, remexendo-se um pouco.

"Eu não consigo dormir."

Hao vez um som com o nariz que lembrava vagamente a uma risada. Ainda assim, não parecia zangado porque, afinal, respondeu. "E isso é meu problema porquê...?"

"Eu não consigo dormir porque tenho uma coisa para te contar."

Hao virou-as para ela. Não podia vê-lo, mas naquele silêncio onde tudo que podiam ouvir era a própria respiração, ficava fácil sabe se alguém tinha se mexido e para onde.

Sua voz parecia divertida, apesar de sonolenta, quando ele afinal falou. "E isso não podia esperar até amanhã?"

"Esperaria se eu conseguisse dormir até amanhã chegar."

Os olhos de Anna viraram-se para cima. Pequenos fios de raios lunares entravam pela janela—seus olhos começavam a acostumar-se. Ela conseguia ver vagamente a luz refletida dos fios espalhados de Hao.

"Quanto egoísmo." Ele reclamou, baixinho, acomodando-se mais perto dela. Era possível sentir sua respiração, profunda e regular, como a de quem dorme.

"Na verdade, é bem o contrário." Ela respondeu, enfática, séria. "Pela primeira vez, tenho que pensar em alguém que não seja eu mesma."

"Você podia esperar até amanhã pra dizer que me ama, não?"

Ele entendeu que aquele era um assunto sério quando Anna não ergueu o braço para virar-lhe um tapa. Ao contrário, sua mão estava pousada, quieta, sobre a barriga.

_Pela primeira vez, tenho que pensar em alguém que não seja eu mesma._

"Anna," Ele começou, em sussurros como quem conta um segredo. Já tinha presenciado a morte muitas vezes, mas jamais tinha presenciado a vida. "você está...?"

Ela fez que sim. E talvez seus olhos estivessem se acostumando à escuridão, mas pareceu-lhe que viu um sorriso solto no ar, como a lua pendurada no céu noturno. Como o de um gato de Cheshire.

**X**

**Um dia, eles tiveram de ir embora. A renda gerada pela pensão simplesmente não cobria os custos. Era matemática simples.**

**Alugaram um quarto num hotel perto da capital. Teriam de arranjar um emprego e uma casa nova, com um quarto extra, mas tudo isso podia esperar.**

**Anna ficava ligeiramente mais feliz todas as vezes que olhava pela janela, conforme seu ventre ia inchando. Ficava feliz de ver casas, e não um gigantesco descampado. Dava-lhe conforto e segurança saber que, se gritasse, alguém iria ouvir.**

**Tinham vendido a pensão Funbari por motivos econômicos. Matemática simples.**

**Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ela sentia como se cada brisa do topo daquela colina levasse mais um pouco de sua sanidade.**

**X**

"Anna?"

Por um momento, quando ela se voltou para ele, foi como se não houvesse reconhecimento em seus olhos. A imagem esquia de Hao simplesmente entrava pelos seus fundos poços de noite sem se refletir. Em seguida, ela respondeu, firme.

"O que foi?"

"Você está quieta há muito tempo. Está com fome?"

Os pensamentos de Anna, que outrora tinham sido tão ordenados e lógicos, pareciam estar se amontoando e dando nós dentro de sua cabeça.

"Não. Acho que está tudo bem."

"Anna, você precisa comer."

O olhar de Hao era sério e, se havia preocupação, estava estampada apenas bem no fundo daqueles globos oculares. O olhar de quem podia ser o rei do mundo facilmente. _Tão diferente de Yoh_.

Os lábios estranhamente pálidos de Anna se entreabriram. "Hao," Ela sussurrou. Ele não se mexeu um milímetro. "eles pensam que fui eu."

A expressão dele não sofreu alteração alguma. Séria e penetrante, revestida de uma preocupação quase imperceptível. Não disse nada, entretanto—Hao simplesmente era assim. Sem dramas, sem palavras de consolo.

"Todos pensam que fui eu quem matou Yoh." Ela continuou, séria como se constatasse um fato.

"Eu não, Anna." Ele respondeu em voz baixa. As mãos estavam enfiadas bem fundo nos bolsos.

"Talvez devesse."

Era inverno, portanto nenhum dos dois se surpreendeu quando uma rajada de vento gelado passou lá fora, balançando o vidro da janela de modo muito barulhento. Não repararam no quão _apropriado_ isso era.

"E se eu _tiver_ matado Yoh?" Ela perguntou, por fim, quando o silêncio estava se tornando insuportável. "Eu poderia tê-lo matado. Poderia, sim. Eu o atiraria de um prédio de quinze andares."

"Anna," Ele começou, enfático, sem se mover. "você não matou ninguém. Nunca. Nem Yoh, nem nenhum outro."

"Eu seria capaz de matá-lo. Seria capaz de matar meu próprio noivo."

"Ex-noivo." Atalhou Hao.

"Só porque eu o atirei da janela!" Seus olhos sem fundo, desfocados, etéreos, eram como uma névoa escura. Sua voz beirava a histeria. "Eu queria que ele morresse. Queria _tanto_..."

Ele a agarrou pelo cotovelo, forçando-a de volta de seu mundo de assombro e delírio. Parecia o mesmo, mas se você pudesse entrar na mente de Hao Asakura, notaria uma mudança. Algo como deleite. "Anna. Pare com isso."

Ela cessou todo e qualquer movimento. Mesmo, parecia, o batimento do próprio coração, a fluidez do sangue. Por um instante, Anna não parecia a dama do gelo, a muralha de ferro. Por um instante, ela ficou suspensa em um mundo etéreo. No instante seguinte, ela iniciou um pranto desesperado e segurar seus pulsos era como segurar um fio desencapado.

"Fui eu, não fui?—" Ela conseguiu perguntar sob a respiração pesada. "Fui eu que o matei!—Me _diga_ a _verdade_!"

Anna chorava, gritava e se sacudia de um jeito que nenhum humano jamais tivesse visto. Um retrato de desespero. Lutava contra as mãos de Hao sem saber o que faria se conseguisse vencê-las, se fosse liberta.

Ela tinha vontade de _rasgar_ o silêncio frio dele com nenhum aparato além das próprias unhas e dentes.

"Eu matei seu irmão, Hao."

As mãos pararam. As lágrimas não.

"Eu matei seu irmão."

"Não matou, não." Ele declarou, por fim. Sua voz não tinha sentimento algum­—nem pena, nem repreensão. Nem culpa. "Por que eu o matei."

Era a lua, há tanto tempo associada à loucura e a um certo habitante do País das Maravilhas.

"Eu o matei."

Era o sorriso dele, que ardia como cicatrizes antigas.

**X**

**Para Hao, ela diria **_**faz sentido**_**, mas só chegou a essa conclusão muitas semanas depois de tê-lo visto pela última vez, quando seus pensamentos afinal pararam de se misturar.**

**E fazia mesmo. O porquê da recepcionista do hotel ter sido incapaz de diferenciar aquele que alugara o quarto daquele que se atirara da janela. O porquê de ela não conseguir chamar a alma. O porquê de ele visitar tanto o túmulo.**

**Ela quer acreditar, também, que sabe o motivo de ele ter matado o próprio irmão. Pensa nisso todas as vezes que acaricia, sozinha, a superfície lisa da barriga.**

**Ela não o tem. Mas que lhe reste a certeza do amor, ao menos.**

**X**

"Ah, o que _foi_, agora!"

Anna se levantou, exasperada, ao ouvir o choro infantil. Ela olhou aquele bebê, enrolada num casaco, sem sentir absolutamente _nada_ além de irritação por ter sido acordada.

Não o amava. Aquela criatura que chorava e que mal tinha cara de uma pessoa de verdade não compensava o que ela tinha perdido.

Pegando-o no colo, ela checou a fralda, tentou lhe oferecer leite, e nada adiantou. A criança apenas berrou mais forte que antes, os olhinhos contraídos, sem que ela consiguisse sequer sentir pena ou preocupação.

Nem ao menos lhe dera um nome ainda.

"Me diga o que é," Ela tentou, irritada, com uma terrível vontade de massagear as têmporas. Mas suas duas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando o embrulhinho que grita. "só me diga o que é. Eu te dou o que você quiser."

Ela ficou quieta, exasperada e, para a sua surpresa, aninhado em seu peito quente e ouvindo a sua respiração, o bebê começou a parar de gritar. Seu pranto se abrandou e seus olhos se desapertaram.

Então ela os viu. Aqueles olhos pretos e sem fundo como os dela, que a encaravam de volta de um jeito tão familiar.

Isso já é normal e ela não se surpreendeu. É um dos motivos porque não consegue gostar daquela criança como acha que deveria—o bebê é quase uma réplica carbônica dela. O ralo cabelo louro. Os dois orbes pretos como carvão.

Pensava em colocar o bebê de volta para dormir, quando o _inexplicável_, o _improvável_ aconteceu. Anna arregalou os olhos vidrados, surpresa, inspirando profundamente.

Ela não se mexeu, quase com medo. Como se fosse capaz de quebrar aquele sorriso tão frágil, o sorriso que o bebê lhe oferecia. Naquele momento, ela foi capaz de amá-lo.

Lembrava-se daquele sorriso, embora fosse o primeiro de seu filho.

Hana sorriu, tão parecido com seu pai.

**X**

**Ela não gostava de pensar no que Hao lhe diria.**

**Durante o dia, repleta de afazeres que ela jamais imaginara que possuiria, ela afastava esses pensamentos de sua mente. Concentrava-se no trabalho, na casa, em Hana. Anna nunca fora de devaneios.**

**Mas, quando colocava Hana para dormir e se deitava, simplesmente não tinha o que fazer. Mesmo uma itako tão poderosa quanto ela não podia dominar seus próprios sonhos.**

**Ela o via, claramente, então.**

**Via cada fio dos longos cabelos, cada uma das juntas dos dedos. Cada matiz de marrom daqueles olhos que tinham sido obrigados desde cedo a fitar a verdade.**

**Hao lhe diria poucas palavras, mas muitas coisas. Ele diria o seu nome, **_**Anna**_**, daquele jeito que ninguém mais conseguia dizer. Ele falaria com a sabedoria que uma vida inteira não é suficiente para adquirir.**

**As palavras dele trariam paz e sentido.**

**X**

Ela desperta de seu sono e olha a lua pela brecha da cortina. A lua crescente.

Anna está feliz. Ela sabe que, no fundo, ele jamais a deixou.

**

* * *

**

Glossário –

**Yui-no: tradição do casamento xintoísta. Quando o noivado é firmado, as famílias dão uma festa em que trocam presentes. O obi para a noiva e o hakama para o noivo são os mais comuns.**

**Obi: a faixa que fecha o kimono, na cintura.**

**Hakama: a calça usada por sacerdotes, samurais e noivos.**

**X**

**N/A: Eu poderia falar **_**capítulos**_** sobre essa fic. Sério mesmo. Ao longo dos oito meses que levou pra desenvolvê-la, ela ganhou uma história e tanto. Eu **_**nunca**_** tinha incorporado tanto aqueles princípios de 'forma é conteúdo e conteúdo é forma'.**

**Começando pelo começo, que é sempre um bom lugar pra começar: o aniversário da Chibi Anne foi em 13 de agosto, e eu decidi lhe fazer um presente. De certa forma, eu perguntei o que ela queria por pura formalidade, já que é claro que tinha que ser HaoAnna! XD**

**Enfim... fui demorando pra acabar, e o presente acabou juntando com o natal... e com ano novo... e com carnaval... (Deus, eu sou um ser humano patético.) Aí eu disse: eu não vou entregar isso até ter certeza de que é a **_**melhor**_** coisa que já escrevi! Pode acreditar, Anne, dei sangue nisso aqui!**

**Que comemoremos muitos aniversários seus juntas! :D**

**Obrigada a todo mundo que se envolveu nesse projeto de uma forma ou outra! Vocês mesmo, Nanase, Lila e Raayy. Desculpem por não esperar a betagem final. Qualquer coisa eu mudo depois!**

**Muitos abraços, au revoir!**


End file.
